vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mama
Don't worry, Mama will fix it! Mama is the Main Character of the Mama line of games, and a wrestler for WVGCW. She forms the tag team Diet & Exercise with the Wii Fit Trainer. She and Duke Nukem got married during a very canon episode of VGCW: At Home. In Real Life Mama is the main character in the aptly-named Mama franchise. While she has done work in teaching gardening and Babysitting, her main expertise is teaching people how to cook in Cooking Mama, which became so successful it spawned an entire line of games. Her eyes tend to burst into flames if you botch something to the point of no return however. In VGCW Season 2: The Kitchen is Open. After finding success in her previous careers, Mama decided to take to the ring to teach people how to wrestle well, and on October 4th, she made her debut in Breakdown against fellow mother Samus Aran. Using her babysitting experience to her advantage, Mama was able to make quick work of the Bounty Hunter and cap off a successful debut. Season 3: If Ya Smell What Mama is Cooking Her next match was against Impa, Shantae, Wii Fit Trainer, Cate Archer, and Elizabeth in a 6-Woman Elimination Match. Unluckily for Mama, she was the one cooked this time, as Impa would go on to win the match. Mama returned to face Morrigan Aensland in a 2/3 falls Curtain Jerk. Despite Morrigan's best efforts, she wasn't able to get any of her big moves off on Mama, who was in a baking frenzy for the whole match. The ragtime groove led Mama to another victory as the match ended 2-0 to the Baker. Season 4: No No No! Don't pin the Mama! Mama started off Season 4 by facing the formidable Cate Archer. The ragtime wrestler put up a great fight against The Fox, but while Mama had spent her time in the kitchen, Cate had spent her time on the field, and the difference in experience let Cate gain the upper hand and score the victory. She would be next seen facing the newcomer Sheena Fujibayashi. Although it was clear who the better cook was, it was far more difficult to determine who the best wrestler was. The match was close and brutal, but in the end it was the clumsy ninja who would gain her debut win, once again leaving Mama close to victory, but not quite there. Season 5: #THANKYOUBAKER Season 5 started off the season facing Roll Caskett. Once again, the match came close, and weapons were used to full effect, though Mama couldn't find any kitchen implements to use so she settled for a cane. But Roll managed to score the win from a submission, leaving Mama no choice but to tap out and suffer another close loss. Mama showed up again later in her first ever triple threat. She faced Android 18 and Jill Valentine in yet another brutal battle. Mama fought her hardest, but tragedy struck. Near the end of the match, Mama took a nasty finisher from Jill, and to the crowds horror, she wouldn't stand back up. Jill and 18 fought outside the ring while everyone's favourite cook was laid out unmoving in the ring. The match ended with Jill's victory, and the devastated crowd were told that Mama had been injured during the match and was rushed to hospital. Mama's season came to an early and tragic end, and WVGCW was left without their mama. Season 6: The Soufflé Rises Again. Mama took the time off in hospital well, quickly healing up, and taking up a training course with the resident fitness nut, Wii Fit Trainer. The two developed a friendship, and the Trainer would be with Mama when she made her triumphant return to the ring at the start of Season 6. She came back hungry for a win, and her first opponent was Princess Peach accompanied by Princess Daisy. In the end, Daisy could do nothing but delay Mama's wrath, as her time in hospital had left her more ready than ever. She made a delightful Peach Squash out of her opponent, and got her first win in over a year. This time, she hadn't just come close. Record